


Three Rivers

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV), Three Rivers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, New Meetings, Three Rivers (Hospital)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: Neal begins his first day at Three Rivers.





	

                                                                    _Three Rivers_

              “So are you ready, Dr. Hudson?”

              Dr. Neal Hudson attempted to smile in the direction of his new-coworker.

              “As ready as I can to work in a place like this,” he stated absent-mindedly as his dark eyes wandered over to the projecting screens. _This is amazing,_ the surgeon thought as he witnessed the technology. At Angels, there was nowhere near the technology that was here. Neal bit his lip at the thought. _We could do so much with this technology._ It pained him to think of his mentor far away in Los Angeles without him by her side, as the then-ER attending had been for years. Now, Neal was far away from his home – and trying to find a new one.

              Dr. Andy Yablonski, his mentor and friend – Leanne would like this surgeon, willing to challenge the rules and taking all the risks to save his patients, and apparently – looked back at the younger doctor and said, “It’s quite different from what you’re used to, isn’t it?”

              “Yeah,” Neal stated vaguely. He looked at the doctors wearing the white coats, billowing behind them as they walked and were paged. Neal had only worn the white coat once, during the time his parents had forced him to wear one. A slight smile appeared on his lips at the memory. Again, the white coat was absent – and would be. Leanne had drummed it into his head that only the suits wore white coats or the like. Even though it was different here. Neal’s dark eyes observed the transplant surgeon, Dr. Andy Yablonski, at the corner of his eye. They were slightly around the same height, and Neal’s dark, almost black hair contrasted to Andy’s brown. His eyes were blue, and a smile filled over his face as he stared at his new student.

              It was not Neal’s intention to become a fellow. The relentless humiliation by Campbell was enough, and Neal had been content of seeking a position as a surgeon. But there was an application to the Three Rivers hospital in Pittsburg. Those who didn’t know surgery or transplant had no idea of how important Three Rivers was. If Angels Memorial Hospital in Los Angeles was the birthplace of emergency medicine, then Three Rivers was the center of transplant. Med students who aimed to be a surgeon had a rotation here at this hospital, and some chose the profession because of how amazing it was. Neal himself remembered watching his first organ transplant – he had been studying under his father at the time, and his younger self remembered of the awe he felt as a new organ worked for a new individual. Even as he studied emergency medicine under Leanne, Neal had been fascinated by transplant surgery. Neal had expected that perhaps he would be a fellow under a transplant surgeon, and gaining the knowledge he needed to preform surgeries on his own.

              He hadn’t expected to be under the membership of Dr. Andy Yablonski.

              Three Rivers was said to be the best transplant hospital in the world, and this slightly older doctor with only a few gray hairs at his temple, was said to be the best surgeon in the hospital.

              In other words, some considered Dr. Yablonski to be the best transplant surgeon in the world. Neal would believe the words when he saw the man’s hands using a scalpel, but he had no doubt in mind that Dr. Yablonski, or Andy as he told Neal to call him, was nothing like his previous mentors.

              It was only the first day as a fellow, and Andy had yet to begin a speech – biting with sarcasm, contempt, or thinly-veiled advice, or tough love, that were the modus operandi of Dr. Will Campbell or Dr. Leanne Rorish. Instead, the surgeon smiled when they met for his interview and told him to call him by his first name. He was sarcastic and good-natured, as opposed to Leanne’s zeal and destructive ways in the ER, and he was nor arrogant like Campbell. There were a team of surgeons waiting for them as Neal and Andy started to walk towards the two doors, including a transplant coordinator who Andy said _“had already died when told him you were from Britain. Prepare for lots of questions about your nostalgic childhood.”_ The surgeon had chuckled when he said this, a smile in his eyes as he thought about the team Neal already understood he considered his family. The fellow thought of his own family he had made, and unconsciously touched the pouch with his mobile inside, with the contacts. Mike had told him to contact him if his mentor gave him any trouble. Leanne’s number was in there, as was Jesse’s. And Christa’s…

              Neal still had it, even though it had been one hundred days since their relationship had ended.

              “Come on, Neal.” The Englishman was brought out of his thoughts by his new mentor’s voice. “We can’t be two people who are infamously late for Dr. Jordan, now can we?”

              Neal nodded. He saw Andy’s eyes close on his for a moment before turning.

              He walked forward.


End file.
